


Ambush

by JumpingJill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, X-Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/pseuds/JumpingJill
Summary: Plourr always did like a good chase.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/gifts).



The eyeball in front of her swung to the left, corkscrewing up out of sight of the targeting computer. Plourr cursed and circled around. The TIE’s wingman was gone, destroyed 30 seconds previous, but the remaining pilot was clever and evaded her guns.

Not for long, Plourr thought. She tilted the nose of her snubfighter up to pursue the fleeing TIE fighter. There was chatter over the comm as her squadron flew around her, but the wheeling ship in front of her held all her concentration. 

The eyeball led her on a merry chase, weaving in and out of debris and scooting under the capital ship Rogue Squadron was protecting. “Oh no you don’t,” Plourr muttered, and dove under in pursuit. 

Twice her targeting computer screeched at her. Twice the TIE shook off the target lock. Plourr grew frustrated, grip tightening on the yoke. 

The TIE slipped up, firing off a lazy shot at another X-wing, before diving close to the capital ship. Plourr would be impressed with how easily it evaded the ship’s guns if she didn’t wasn’t concerned with the direction of the TIE’s flight path. 

Plourr put on a burst of speed, directing power to the engines, and her forward shields. The TIE was faster, more maneuverable, but Plourr clung to its tail and forced it away from the capital ship. It spiraled down into the astroid field and Plourr followed.

She veered out of the way of a tumbling rock three times the size of her ship, and realized she had lost the TIE. She cursed under her breath, weighed her options, and then adjusted her shields, moving forward.

“Rogue Five, return to base. Repeat, return to base,” Commander Celchu’s voice crackled over the comm. 

Plourr shut off her comm and set to hunting the last TIE. In and out and around spinning astroids she pursued her quarry. 

“Come on, where are you,” she murmured, twisting to look out the canopy for a visual lock. Suddenly her droid screamed and she saw the TIE come up and over the astroid beside her. She yanked at the yoke to drive her ship upwards, but it was too late. Emerald fire rain down on her, and everything went black.

Plourr tore off her helmet, slammed it against the side of the simulator, and swore. She sat a moment, breathing angrily, and then laughed. She stood up and undid the hatch, to find her squadron mates already out of their own simulators and swarming around Captain Antilles. 

She drew herself up and out, sitting for a moment on the edge. A hand entered her field of vision, and she looked down. 

Dressed in the black of an Imperial pilot, Evaan Verlaine grinned up at her. Plourr shook her head, and took the offered hand. “I nearly had you that time.”

Evaan laughed. “Nearly, but not quite. Tonight’s drinks are on you, Princess.”


End file.
